x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wild and the Innocent
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |bottomimage = |bottomdescription = |prev =Wide Open |next =Weeds |season = 1 }} "The Wild and the Innocent" is the tenth episode of the first season of Millennium. Synopsis An emotionally distraught woman and her murderous boyfriend desperately search for the baby her father sold to a childless couple. Frank Black is called in to investigate and, with the help of Peter Watts, slowly unravels the puzzling case. Summary Twenty-year-old Maddie Haskel (Heather McComb), attends her mother's funeral in Creve Coeur, Missouri, and returns to the family home afterwards. There, Jim Gilroy (John Pyper-Ferguson) attempts to rape her, but he is beaten unconscious by Haskel's boyfriend, Bobby Webber (Jeffrey Donovan). Webber and Haskel drive off with Gilroy hostage in the boot of the car, but are later stopped by a state trooper. When the trooper notices noise coming from the car's trunk, he is shot dead by Webber. Peter Watts (Terry O'Quinn), a member of the private investigative organization the Millennium Group, informs his friend and fellow Group member Frank Black (Lance Henriksen) about the Missouri shooting. Records for the car show it to be registered to Gilroy, but Watts points out that Gilroy is simply an alias, and the man is actually Jake Waterson, a serial rapist who murdered three women several years earlier before disappearing. Searching Waterson's address—Haskel's family home—for clues, Black and Watts find the word "angel" carved into a television, but do not know what it means. Black also views footage taken by the trooper's dashboard camera, realizing that Waterson is not the shooter, but is unable to identify Webber. Elsewhere, Webber savagely beats Waterson, repeatedly asking him "where is he?". Webber and Haskel then break into a farmhouse, confronting the family with the same question. When they do not answer, Webber kills them both before realizing that Waterson had given him the address as a decoy. Webber threatens to kill Waterson unless he tells him the truth. Waterson complies, but is locked in the car's trunk again, and the car is pushed into a lake. Webber and Haskel steal the dead couple's car, and drive off. Waterson's submerged car is recovered by police before he drowns, and he is charged with the earlier rapes and murders. However, he refuses to reveal anything about the state trooper's shooting. Black reads several letters found in Haskel's home, written to her father but never posted, and deduces that "Angel" is Haskel's son. Waterson's bank account reveals a $7,000 deposit shortly after Angel's birth—Black realizes that Waterson, who is Haskel's stepfather, sold the child for the money. Investigating the records of the lawyer who brokered the sale reveals the identity of the child's recipients, a Mr and Mrs Travis. Meanwhile, Webber storms into the Travis' house, demanding the child be returned. When Haskel takes hold of her son, he begins to cry, and she realizes he is already in a good home. She hands the child back over to Mrs Travis. However, Webber protests angrily, causing Haskel to snatch his gun from him, and shoot him dead. Black later visits Haskel in jail and comforts her, telling her she did the right thing. Background Information Cast and Characters *Heather McComb (Maddie Haskell) previously played Shannon Ausbury in The X-Files episode "Die Hand Die Verletzt". *John Pyper-Ferguson (Jim Gilroy/Jake Waterston) previously played Paul in The X-Files episode "F. Emasculata". *Steve Makaj (Arkansas Trooper Flanagan) previously played Patrolman in The X-Files episode "Ascension" and Frank Kiveat in "D.P.O.". *John Tierney (Preacher) previously played Dr. Jacobs in The X-Files episode "3". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black *Megan Gallagher as Catherine Black *Terry O'Quinn as Peter Watts *Brittany Tiplady as Jordan Black Guest Starring * Heather McComb as Maddie Haskell * Jeffrey Donovan as Bobby Webber * John Pyper-Ferguson as Jim Gilroy/Jake Waterston * Michael Hogan as Captain Bigelow Co-Starring * James Gallanders as Missouri state trooper * Steve Makaj as Arkansas Trooper Flanagan * John Tierney as Preacher * Renee Michelle as Adeline Travis * Jim Swansburg as Sam Travis External Links * * * 25875}} References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Wild and the Innocent, The =Episode Navigation=